The Story of the Prower Triplets
by SayaRules
Summary: The story of the life of the Prower triplets, telling of their powers, adventures and,eventually, love life.
1. Prologue

**The Story of the Prower Triplets**

By: KikiUchi

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or anything that is already owned that is mentioned in this story. Thank You!

_**Prologue**_

_-There is a legend in our world of three sisters who kept the peace in our world until the time they went on to become goddesses. It is said that they each wore a crystal on their neck with a silver chain. The colors of the crystals were purple and icy blue, watery blue and fire red, and finally, earthy brown and fire red.- _

A young vixen sat on a swing that hung from a tree reading the passage from a book labeled "Folk Tales". Her shining silver eyes grew wide as she reached up to finger the purple and icy blue crystal that hung from a silver chain around her neck. She wasn't quite sure where she'd gotten it, as she'd gotten it right after birth, but she remembered the face of her mother smiling down at her sisters and her right before she died from blood loss. She remembered this because of the photographic memory she'd had since birth.

She had orange-red fur with dark gray on her muzzle and on the tips of her twin tails and ears. She had long, blood-red hair. She wore a white dress that had a black and red flower design on it, light gray leggins and dark gray dress shoes.

'Could this be one of the ones they were talking about? Tails and Sly have ones matching the others described too...' She thought, referring to her sisters, Mai and Nori.

"KIRA!" The voice of her sister Mai (or Tails, as she called her) screamed."There you are,Kit! It's almost time for Sly to leave for her mission, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for getting me, Tails" Kira answered. Her voice was light and majestic.

Tails had orange fur with white on her muzzle and on the the tips of her two tails and ears. She had short hair that was bright blonde and eyes that were bright blue. She wore a white dress with a yellow ribbon sewn on as the belt, tied in a bow on the back, and small yellow dots on it, yellow socks, and white dress shoes. She had the crystal that was fire red and earthy brown.

They walked over to the clearing that was a few minutes away from the one they were in. In the clearing was a helicopter sent by the president and a girl their age standing in front of it. Sly.

Nori, known as Sly by most, had burnt orange fur, two tails with black tips, a black muzzle, and black tipped ears. Her hair was in between the lengths of her sisters', a bright orange, and in a ponytail. She wore a gray tank top and black capris, along with a pair of black converse. Her silvery dark blue eyes shined with unintended tears. She wore the watery blue and fire red crystal proudly around her neck, along with a set of dog tags.

"Well," Sly started "I suppose this is goodbye?"

"I suppose it is, Sly." Kira answered.

"Don't look so down Kit, Sly." Tails said "We'll see one another again someday."

"Your right;we'll see each other again one day." They replied.

Sly jumped into the helicopter and turned towards them. "See-ya!" she shouted as they took off.

"See-ya!" They shouted back.

~ One Year Later ~

Kit had studied the crystals ever since that day. She built an airplane and made sure it worked. She was going to get answers.

She packed the essentials into her plane and gave her sister a tight hug.

"I'll be back, for sure, Tails." Kit said confidently.

"I know. I'll be waiting." Tails replied.

Kit released her sister and nodded, getting in her plane. She pulled her hair into a bun, put on a pair of goggles, and shouted a 'See-ya!' before waving and taking off.

"See-ya!" Tails yelled back in a sad tone.

When Kit was out of sight she sighed and frowned. Now, she was alone.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Story of the Prower Triplets**

By Kitsune Battousai.

Kitsune: I do not own any of the content in this story. If you don't like it, don't read it, and if you do like it, please enjoy the new chapter.

A/N: Thank all of you for reading my story. Truthfully I was about to give up on it, because I just lost all hope that It would go anywhere, but I got another review on it and I checked the stats and I'm like "YES!" So if it gets bad, I'm sorry, but if not, enjoy. I'm not even sure what I'm worrying about though, because it really doesn't follow the Sonic storyline...

**-Two Weeks Later-**

**-Kit-**

Currently, Kit was asleep under a tree on the island she found. A figure strode over to her sleeping form. The figure wore golden robes with a hood covering it's face.

The figure flipped it's hood back, revealing the face of a beautiful, ice blue vixen. She had light blue fur, a white muzzle, white at the tips of her ears and tail, and long,dark blue hair.

"Little one." The vixen started, her voice sweet and caring,"You'll get sick if you sleep out here."

Kit groggily sat up, opening her eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Miyuki. What is yours?" Miyuki asked.

"Kira Prower. My sisters call me 'Kit' though." Kit replied.

"Well,Kit, how old are you?"

"Four." Kit whispered.

"Then why are you out here all alone?" Questioned Miyuki.

"I'm trying to find what this crystal mean." Kit's eyes glazed over as memories came back to her, "My sisters and I got them right after our birth from a man in a silver cloak. All my memories from back then are quite fuzzy, though..."

"You have a photographic memory,then?" Kit nodded, "Well, I think I can help you with the crystal problem. You see, the crystal you have was once mine. I can even teach you to use the powers you have better than I ever could."

"That would be amazing!"

"Then put this on and we'll head back to my sisters and friends." Miyuki replied, slipping her hood up and handing Kit a bronze cloak like her own.

Miyuki took Kit's hand and led her to the beginning of her journey.1

**-Sly-**

Sly flew quietly through a set of motion sensor alarms, made red by the special spray she had used. She was through an enemy base to gather information on their current whereabouts, this being an older base, just with an updated computer. Or so she had thought.

Just as she reached the computer, she heard the tapping of feet. She jumped to the ceiling and stuck there with a technic she had learned in her short year of working with GUN

She watched as a tall, yet fat man with an odd mustache appeared next to the computer to update it. 'Eggman?' she thought in surprise.

When he had left, she dropped down and used her earpiece to contact her captain. "Captain, Eggman was here. Continue with the mission?" She whispered.

-'Yes'- The crackly voice of her captain replied.

"Sir." she replied with a nod.

Sly took out a memory chip and loaded everything onto it.

This part was easy. Getting out was another thing entirely.

**-Tails-**

Tails sat in a clearing near her house at the base of a tree in a sort of depressed state.

Tails' head jolted up to see a blue hedgehog with green eyes staring at her worriedly.

"Eh, nothing important..." she replied looking down.

"No matter how unimportant it is I wanna' know what's wrong. My name is Sonic, by the way." The newly named Sonic reassured.

"My name's Mai Prower, but I'd prefer that you call me Tails like my sisters did before they left. I guess that's why I'm so down. My sisters both went their own ways on amazing adventures and I'm left here, alone, because my creativeness comes out in a different way then theirs. I'm good with technology, I build robots and things of the sort. Kit is the artsy one, she can sing, dance, play any musical instrument there is, and her art is magnificent! She's quiet and she loves to read too, but she's gentle, caring, and melodic. It always seems like a song fills the air when she's around. Sly, on the other hand, is tricky, mischievous, dark, and mysterious. She's reserved and silent, but she loves us and is really funny once she warms up to you. She works for the government as a Spy or as an infiltrator. She's awesome at her job! She's always been a sort of actress. I miss them both so much..."

"Well..." Sonic thought aloud, "You could always come with me, I love to adventure and you seem like a fun person to join me!"

"Really?" Sonic nodded, "Thank you so much!" Tails yelled, tackling him in a hug.

"Alright, alright, you're welcome, just let go so I can breathe!" Sonic choked out.

"Sorry Sonic, I guess I got a little carried away there..." Tails said with a sweat drop, letting him out of her death grip.

"No Prob!"

Suddenly an explosion emerged from the opposite end of the clearing they were in and a fat man with an odd mustache appeared.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Ah, Sonic. And what's this, a new friend?" Eggman eyed Tails at this and she quivered in his harsh gaze.

Sonic ran forward and made quick of Eggman with just a few spin dashes and when he came back he gave her a reassuring smile. "That jerk will never touch you while I'm around, you can count on it."

Tails blushed.

"I can already tell we'll have some fun adventures together, though." He finished.

Tails nodded in agreement with a beautiful smile that made Sonic slightly blush.

How right they were.


End file.
